


you kinda look like him

by threefouram



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Drunk!Basilio Loves Isagani A Lot, Established Relationship, M/M, Sober!Basilio Might Love Isagani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threefouram/pseuds/threefouram
Summary: ' Isagani leans over the bed with a roll of his eyes. He tugs at the edges of Basilio's shirt and moves to take it off of his body— but the other man laughs when his knuckles graze over his stomach, squealing and squirming about being ticklish. When the giggling dies down, he swats Isagani's hands away. "I have a boyfriend, silly.""Oh, you do? Too bad, you're real cute," he says, feigning disappointment to humor Basilio's drunken state. 'or: in which Basilio is drunk, and Isagani finds it cute but he would like it better if he could sleep on their bed.





	you kinda look like him

Getting Basilio up the staircase was a challenge, but that wasn't the worst of it.  
  
Isagani doesn't understand how this keeps happening, but it does. Without fail, every visit to Basilio's parents has ended up with their son inebriated— which leaves him having to deal with the aftermath, staying painfully sober as he drives home with a whining, mewling man-child on the passenger seat.  
  
"Basilio," he groans, staring at the man sprawling himself against the sheets. "Stop that. Your clothes reek of alcohol, get the hell dressed."  
  
"But I'm sleepy," Basilio drags out, punctuating his sentence with a yawn.  
  
Isagani leans over the bed with a roll of his eyes. He tugs at the edges of Basilio's shirt and moves to take it off of his body— but the other man laughs when his knuckles graze over his stomach, squealing and squirming about being ticklish.  
  
When the giggling dies down, he swats Isagani's hands away. "I have a boyfriend, silly."  
  
"Oh, you do? Too bad, you're real cute," he says, feigning disappointment to humor Basilio's drunken state. "Tell him that he's a damn lucky guy to have you around." The writer lets go of the cloth that he's bundled up in a fist. He lowers his hand, bites his lip as he contemplates what to do next. He moves to sit on the edge of their bed, but Basilio pulls at him.  
  
"Yeah, I... I do," Basilio says. And then he shifts around until they're facing each other, trails a finger along Isagani's jawline and weaves his hand through his hair. "You kind of look like him, actually. You've got the same nice hair, and the same pretty eyes, and you— You kind of sound like him, too. His voice makes me want to curl up against my pillow and fall asleep. I'm just so... so like, comfortable when he's speaking, you know? Sometimes he reads me poetry so I can fall asleep, and it's just  _cozy_ , and I get this fuzzy feeling in my head and in my chest and I'm just like—  _Man, I love this boy_."  
  
Isagani just kind of... stares, even as the red crawls up his neck. "I'm sure that he loves you, too."  
  
Basilio shrugs. "He doesn't really, like, like it when I drink. It makes him sad, and I don't— I don't want him to be sad. 'Cause this— this one time that he said he was sad, he just..." There's this glaze in his eyes, and it looks like he's about to burst into tears. "I don't think he was sad, it was really bad— and then he tried to— and like, I can't believe I couldn't _be_ there—"  
  
He just cuts himself off there, and there's a silence that lapses over them momentarily.  
  
"It's o-kay," Isagani manages to get out, voice cracking slightly. "He's okay. You're okay."  
  
"Yeah, but I just..." Basilio trails his sentence off with a forced laugh. "Sometimes he tells me that he's sad, and then I get like—  _Oh no, why are you sad? What's wrong? Are you on your own? Do you need a hug? I love you._ But then it turns out, he's just watched a sad movie where the dog died, and I feel kind of ridiculous about it. I just, I don't want to take my chances with him, you know? He's precious to me."  
  
"Hey," the writer says. "You're precious to him."  
  
There's a small smile that makes its way to his face. "Mhm..." he hums back, content. "Well, he's uhh, been working on this piece for a while now. And I guess, I kind of missed him? Like, he's been spending most of his free time on it. So I just... I got nosy, you know, I snooped around, and it's— fuck, man, it was about  _me_ and there were so many words and I wanted to cry because...  _wow_."  
  
"You weren't supposed to see it yet."  
  
"I know, I know— But oh my God, sometimes he does all these things for me and I just want to...  _cry_ because I love him. I just, love him."  
  
"Don't say that," Isagani mumbles quietly. "He doesn't want to make you cry."  
  
"No, no..." Basilio shakes his head vigorously. "Sometimes... Sometimes you just, you've got to cry— even when things are good, even when things are great."  
  
Isagani gnaws down on his bottom lip, his face slightly flushed. He reaches out for Basilio's arm, places hand to the side of his face. "Can I kiss you?"  
  
He shakes his head, wriggling out of the writer's grip. "I told you: I have a boyfriend, you silly boy."  
  
"Somehow," Isagani laughs under his breath, "I don't think he'll mind."  
  
Basilio shoves him away, hiccuping as he falls to the floor.  
  
"You're a strange boy, you are."  
  
"He— He doesn't mind."  
  
"Oh," Isagani smiles, "I know."  
  
Basilio sits up, a slighlty dazed look in his eyes, still hiccuping away. "Well, I should— I should get dressed, you know, 'cause he doesn't like it when I make the bed smell like—  _hic—_ like alcohol." He takes the first set of clothes he can from his drawer and goes to change in the bathroom. Isagani looks at him with bewildered amusement.  
  
He yanks a blanket from the bed, assumes his place on the floor for the night.  
  
  
  
When Basilio wakes up, he remembers the visit but not the getting back home.  
  
On top of that, the bed feels significantly empty and he's cuddling against his pillows.  
  
His head pounds at his skull, but it's mostly tolerable so he goes back to examining his surroundings.  
  
And then he hears grunting from the floor, so he checks to the side of the bed. "Gani, why are you sleeping on the floor?"  
  
Isagani laughs sleepily. "Because you really, really love me."  
  
Basilio gives him a confused sort of look.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he shrugs. He gets up from the floor, throws the blanket at Basilio's face.  
  
  
  
"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/saaille).


End file.
